As for multicast or broadcast services, such as a Broadcast Television (BTV) service, an access network mainly relies on an Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) of a terminal to trigger the resource reservation of the multicast service. In view of the fast channel zapping, it is required to reduce delay as much as possible during the resource reservation process, and therefore, an entity responsible for resource admission and control in an access end is a Distributed Resource Manager (D-RM), and the RM is generally located on an Access Node (AN). As for unicast services, a mechanism that the network triggers the resource reservation is usually used. For example, a Video On Demand (VOD) server or an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) requests a Centralized-RM (C-RM), and the C-RM performs the resource reservation.
At present, a network provider determines a resource ratio of the multicast to the unicast in the access network, that is, the ratio of the resources respectively managed by the D-RM and the C-RM, and the resource ratio of the multicast to the unicast is a threshold. In the respective threshold management range of the D-RM and the C-RM, the C-RM processes the resource request of the unicast, and the D-RM processes the resource request of the multicast. In the case that the resources managed by the C-RM or the D-RM are insufficient for use, the resources may be requested from a peer RM (that is, the C-RM requests resources from D-RM, or the D-RM requests resources from C-RM) to perform the threshold adjustment, so as to achieve the purpose of sharing access resources. Since the resources used for the unicast and multicast services of different users are different, and the threshold requirements of different users are different, it is required to configure the threshold parameters on RM and AN devices before the user uses the services.